Eona: An alternate ending
by Berii1
Summary: An alternate ending to the Eon/Eona duology. Eona sets off on a journey with Ido that leads her towards new discoveries about them both. Ido/Eona
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

Hi all! I want to thank you ahead of time for reading my story. First, I would say, don't read this if you haven't read both books in the Eon/Eona duology. There's a lot of spoilers... especially in this prologue...

_So, here's what you need to know before reading_: Everything in the books has happened up to the point where Ido stabs Kygo and goes into full-power-hungry-mode. In this version of the story, Ido stays good and restores the dragon power - but he still did try to convince Eona to steal the power right before. This prologue just serves as a bridge between the end of Eona - The book and my story, so a huge chunk of it are passages from the end of Eona edited to make sense.

Unfortunately, that means that Eona is still leaning towards Kygo, and this is going to take awhile to unravel - which is why I decided to make this longer than a one shot. Alison Goodman is an amazing writer, and if you read it carefully, there's not a lot of love-love going on between Ido and Eona, which makes me sad. We'll change that with this story though. :)

With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

…

_Sudden screams lifted my head. The men who had taken refuge on the top steps were diving out of the way as the new Mirror Dragon's huge muzzle planed across the platform and stopped a length or so above my head, the heat of her breath carrying the unfamiliar spice of nutmeg. I stared past the razored fangs and looked up into her dark eyes, my heart pounding. Within the wise depths of her gaze, I saw something shift. An echo of an old bond. Slowly, she lowered her great chin and delicately nuzzled Kygo's chest. She drew in a breath and on its sweet nutmeg exhale, golden _Hua_ flowed into his body._

_She was healing him._

_I watched as the wound across his shoulder closed, skin fusing seamlessly, leaving behind only the smooth evidence of new life. She turned to Ido next, pressing gently across his chest. His sorrowful scream and the remorse strewn with tears on his face when she left him told me she had healed more than just his physical wounds and perhaps this time, it would last. Then I felt the soft touch of her muzzle brush against my head. Her power flowed into me: a glorious rush of joy and gratitude. The golden _Hua_ pulled my scorched skin into smooth ease. My own breath broke into a long, hard sob. _

_I stretched up and stroked the ridged silk scales, hoping she understood my joy and gratitude, too. She crooned and pulled her head away. _

_The triumphant call of the Mirror Dragon announced her return to the celestial plane. She arrowed her body upward, the dark ring of clouds breaking apart as her huge crimson body cut through them. With one last spiraling plunge she disappeared from the brightening sky. _

_Silence settled across the platform. Slowly, soldiers and resistance fighters clambered to their feet, their awe gathering them into a loose semicircle before me, Kygo, and Ido. Farther back, Dela helped Tozay to stand. Both alive. I sent a small prayer of thanks. And another prayer for Ryko – May he walk in the garden of the gods. _

_The semicircle parted as Dela led Tozay to us. Although the general's face was pale and drawn with pain, shrewd sense was back in his eyes. _

_"His Majesty is truly blessed by the gods and beloved of the dragons," he said loudly as he and Dela limped through the ragged collection of men. "He has returned the Imperial Pearl to the spirit beasts and brought renewal and peace to our land." Slowly he turned, eyeing the reverent men. "Bow before your true emperor."_

_One by one, the men on the platform knelt before us in low obeisance. With Dela's help, Tozay slowly lowered himself to his knees, his keen glance meeting Kygo's in silent strategy. The Contraire gracefully bowed beside him, a fleeting smile answering mine. She had lost so much, yet she still had the strength to smile. _

_Kygo straightened. "Rise," he ordered the bowing men. "Balance has been restored to the heavens and earth, but we have work ahead of us to restore order to the empire." _

_Balance in the heavens. Could I still see the dragons? On a deep breath I sought the pathways of my mind-sight, shifting into the familiar streaming colors and swirling Hua of the energy world. High above us, the Circle of Twelve was complete, all the dragons in their celestial domains. As if she recognized my presence, the new Mirror Dragon turned her huge crimson head toward me. I felt her curious spirit brush against mine, and within it was the soft cinnamon joy of a remembered bond. _

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the earthly realm.

"Your emperor is waiting for you, Lady Eona," Ido spoke, his voice stiff.

I looked at him, is he angry with me? Angry because I chose to free the dragons over power? Did he not feel the joy of his dragon when it had renewed and return to its home in the celestial plane? Hasn't the mirror dragon healed his compassion point and the black gap in his crown?

"_Naiso_._" _ Kygo's voice brought me out of my thoughts. His palm held open towards me, waiting for me to follow him back to the safety of the camp.

With a final look at Ido's stoic face, I turned away and placed my hand in Kygo's.


	2. Chapter 1

Restoring balance to the kingdom was no easy task. As Kygo's _Naiso_ I found myself in the center of it all. Day after day, I joined the emperor along with his generals in strategic meetings and planning sessions. Kygo was always careful to ask for my opinions and I gave advice where I thought it was needed. Still, I found the meetings stifling and my thoughts always strayed to Ido.

Ido had avoided me since the day when we released the dragons. I had seen him only once in the passing days when Kygo had ordered his presence before the council. Even then, he had ignored my gaze. When Kygo announced that Ido would be allowed to keep his position as Rat Dragoneye and stay in the palace, Ido's body had tensed in silent anger, but he accepted with the same stoic face that haunted me.

Was he still angry at me? The memory of his impassive face flashed across my mind, causing my heart to clench tightly. I already knew the answer to the question but I refused to believe it.

I wanted to find Ido and speak to him. The desperation clawed at my heart so that I found it difficult to breathe and sleep without his face floating above all other images in my mind.

Yet, with everything that needed to be done, I could not slip away to find him until we had returned to the palace. I had chosen to stay in the Peony Apartment, desiring to return to its familiar halls and Ido, as the Rat Dragoneye, had returned to the Rat Dragonhall despite the damages it had sustained.

It was a hot day, and the meetings had ended early to allow the weary minds of the council to rest, but I did not want rest. The claws around my heart gave a painful squeeze as I made my way towards the Rat Dragonhall, two lanky guards following closely behind me. How I wish they would leave me, but Kygo would not let me go alone.

Ido sat alone under the shade of a tall tree, his eyes closed in peaceful sleep. The claws were clenched so tightly now, I could barely breathe. Ido had kept his hair shorn close and his face shaved, giving him a more youthful look and accentuating his sharp, handsome features. My eyes moved across his thick eyebrows, his long, dark lashes and patrician nose, and rested on his lips. I can still remember the sweet vanilla orange taste of his lips on mine.

The claws tightened, pulling a small gasp from me and I saw a flicker of movement from where Ido sat. He was awake after all.

Gesturing at my guards to leave us, I stepped forward until he was close enough to touch.

"You are still angry at me."

Upon hearing my voice, his eyelids fluttered, but did not open. I stared at the dark lashes, my heart beating painfully against my chest in the anticipation of his voice.

Silence.

A hot anger flared in my chest before I could stop it. I had waited so long to see him, endured so much, and this is what I get.

"What right do you have to be angry with me? What you have lost, I too have lost. The power of the dragons should have never been ours in the first place!"

His eyes snapped open and I found myself staring into their amber depths.

"No, Lady Eona," I bristled at his formality but rejoiced at the sound of his voice. "You are mistaken."

"Mistaken? How am I mistaken? You and I both have nothing now. We no longer have our dragons. I am as powerless as you. I have lost everything, as you have."

"You did not lose everything. You still have your position as a _Naiso_. You still have the people's respect and admiration and your precious Kygo's love. By the looks of it, if he does not make you his empress soon, I'm a eunuch. What am I compared to you? I have lost my powers, my position… I have lost you." His last words were barely a whisper carried by the wind, but it made my heart swell in protest. Still he continued, "The only thing I haven't seemed to lose is everyone's hate."

I opened my mouth, but the moment of protest of was gone.

Weakly, I stammered, "Kygo is not mines nor is he my precious. I will not be his empress and you are still a dragoneye." And what is Ido to me? Has he truly lost me? I could hear the question running in my mind over and over, but I ignored it.

Ido stared at me, his eyebrows arched in disbelief.

"Do you really believe that I can still be a dragoneye without my powers? Do you think that because your precious Kygo appointed me to stay in this palace, in this desolate hall, it means that he still considers me a dragoneye?" He laughed coldly, "no, Lady Eona. You are too naïve. This is your Kygo's way of keeping watch on me and his way of mocking my powerless position."

"He is not mines! His is not mocking you. He does not desire to keep you a prisoner. None of that is true!" I cried, although a part of me knew that it was.

With a frustrated sigh, Ido leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"I cannot make you believe what you do not wish to believe, Lady Eona. I have no powers over you. Please leave."

I wanted to turn and run as far as I could from the man before me, but a stubborn anger held me to the ground where I stood.

"I am the emperor's _Naiso_ and I shall do as I wish. You cannot tell me when to leave."

Ido's eyes opened once again and fixed themselves on my own with a cold gaze. His voice was bitter as he said, "Then by all means, esteemed_ Naiso_, please stay. I who have no power and no position to argue will be the one to leave."

Pushing himself off the ground, Ido made a show of a grand bow at my feet before he turned and walked away towards his hall.

I stared at his retreating back, feeling confused and miserable. Why did he always make me feel this way? Blinking back hot, angry tears, I turned on my heels and walked the other way.


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you alright, Lady Eona?"

I looked into the face of the small girl before me and smiled at her.

"I am fine, Myka. I just want to be alone. Thank you."

With her face still creased in a worried frown, she left me to my solitude. I was touched by her concern for me. Although her time with me was short, having been assigned to me upon my return to the palace, she has given me nothing but great care and as much love as she could give a stranger. With Lady Dela in the east helping her father to restore peace and Rilla with Chart at my master's home, Myka's presence was a comfort. Still, right now it did nothing to help ease the feeling of restlessness in my heart from my meeting with Ido.

I silently cursed myself for my terse anger and my stubborn nature. I had not gone to Ido to argue, but in the end, that was all I managed to accomplish.

With a frustrated sigh, I sank heavily into a chair and stared at the floor.

"What bothers you, _Naiso_?"

I started. Kygo stood at my door, his tall height filled its narrow frame. Compare to the cold fury I had felt with Ido, Kygo filled me with a warmth that simmered across my body.

"Kygo," I smiled, my heart rejoicing at the quick smile that Kygo returned. "Nothing is wrong. I am just tired. Why are you here, your highness?"

With quick, long strides, Kygo crossed the room to where I stood and took my hands in his. "Kygo," he corrected, then, with a press of his lips to my fingertips, he asked "Do I need a reason to visit you, Eona?"

"No," I flushed.

Kygo's fingertips ran lightly across my cheek, his other hand drawing me into an embrace. I settled into the groove of Kygo's body, finding comfort in his strong arms. His fingers eased my face upwards towards his own and his lip found mines in a tender kiss.

"I miss you, Eona," he said when we parted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my head resting against his chest and arms wrapped loosely around his muscular body. I could feel the rapid drumming of his heart, and wondered if he could hear my own steady heartbeat. "We saw each other just this morning."

I felt the rumble of a chuckle when he replied, "you know what I mean. I have seen you nearly every day, but I have not been able to be with you. I miss the feel of you on my lips, in my arms. I miss your sweet scent and your delicate gaze when you are with me as Eona the woman and not as Eona my _Naiso_. Do you not feel the same way?"

I gave my answer in the form of my tightened arms around him. His smile deepened as he gently kissed the crown of my head.

In Kygo's arms, I felt safe and warm, yet somehow, it was wrong. The giddy feeling of desire always bubbled beneath my skin when Kygo touches me, but lately, there was a small, dark chasm of emptiness that could not be filled. The thought left a thin veil of coldness on my skin, overlaying the warmth I felt.

_"He is not mines!"_

The sudden memory of my angry words sent my mind reeling. A heavy weight settled on my heart as I realized the truth behind my own words. The only words of truth I had spoken to Ido that day. Kygo was not mines. His first and last duties would always lie with his people and his land. He could never be mines.

Frowning, I pushed back the painful truth and pressed myself harder against Kygo.

Mistaking the meaning behind my actions, Kygo pressed his lips to my head again and sigh. "I feel the same way," he said.

The pain surged in my veins. He had no idea of the fears in my heart, how could he possibly feel the same? I felt the chasm widen and pulled away from Kygo.

"Eona? What's wrong?" Concern filled the handsome lines of his face. Then his eyes darkened and with a voice lined with ice, he asked, "Is it Ido?"

I shook my head, but a look of disbelief remained on his face.

Kygo had known I was going to meet with Ido. He had urged me not to go, but I had argued back and went ahead anyways. Now he stood in my room with his accusing eyes. Was this the true purpose of his visit?

"Nothing happened," I asserted, anger seeping into my voice. "Did your guards not tell you? Do you want a word for word account of my meeting with Ido?"

Kygo stiffened, but his voice was soft when he said, "That is not why I am here."

"Why are you here then?" I clung to my anger, using it to push back the tears that stung my eyes.

"I have already told you, Eona!" Kygo reached his hands towards me, but I stepped away.

"No. If that is truly your reason, you could have visited me any night since we returned, but you haven't." My voice was barely above a whisper as I spoke my next words, as if I was afraid to speak the words aloud. "You only came tonight because you still do not trust me. That is the true reason why you are here."

Silence filled the room. I turned away, refusing to meet Kygo's eyes. I did not want to see my words made true. I wanted him to deny it all, to sweep me in his arms again and to expel the ice in my heart.

"You are tired. I will leave you to your rest, _Naiso_."

His rigid voice and formal response broke my frozen heart.

There was a pause as he waited for my response. When I did not move, he briskly walked out the room. My ears followed the sound of his footsteps, each resounding echo crushing the broken pieces of my heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! Thanks for reading folks :) There's quite a bit of foundation that needs to be laid down before I can really kick off the story, but I hope you'll bear with me D: I know it's still looking an awful lot like an impossibility between Ido and Eona, but it'll happen.

And... Since I have no idea where/how to reply to people's reviews, I'll be sticking it here at the end of my chapters D: You don't have to read this part if you don't want.

ElizaX: Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. I went through the last two chapters and corrected whatever I could find, so hopefully that's all fixed up. Otherwise, I hope I live up to your expectations :)


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning with the taste of salt upon my lips. I blinked my swollen eyes against the soft glow of the morning light shining through the thin screens of my closed windows. My body still felt heavy with exhaustion as my rest was marred by the cold touch of dark nightmares.

"You are awake, my lady," Myka's voice rang through the air. "It is almost time for the meeting with the council."

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Myka's simple statement slowed my movements as I realized I would have to come face to face with Kygo during the meeting. I shook my head. I would not be alone with him, there is nothing to fear.

Still, seeing Kygo standing at his throne in all his imperial glory brought forth a staggering wave of painful memories. Each bitter word from the night before ran through my mind, as fresh as if it had been spoken that second.

"Your majesty," I said as I bowed before his feet.

"You may rise, _Naiso_ ," his voice was gentle, but I could not let go of my hurt.

"Thank you, your majesty," I raised and took my seat beside him, doing my best to ignore his gaze.

Soon, the discussion of political stances and military strategies buzzed around me. I sat in silence, merely observing, my knowledge and experience not as accomplished as the other men in the room. Kygo did not turn to me for my opinion today, and I did not wish to offer any.

At the dull of a discussion, I felt the eyes of a councilman on me. Lord Seno. When I turned to him, he quickly resumed his conversation with another man, but I did not miss the smug look on his face. I clasped my hands together tightly in my lap, willing the feeling of resentment and uselessness to go away.

The emperor's council, led by Lord Seno, did not think my role as _Naiso_ fitting of my position as a mere woman with limited knowledge, few experiences, and lack of power. I could see it in their eyes. All they saw was a shameless woman who had pushed and shoved her way into the role of _Naiso_ by grabbing at the emperor's heartstrings. The worst part was of it all is that I agree with them.

I had tried twice to ask Kygo to remove my status as his _Naiso_, and both times, he rejected me. _You are the moon balance to my sun_. That was his excuse for keeping me as his _Naiso_. I knew that was not the only reason, but I could not imagine what other reasons there could be. Or perhaps, I just did not wish to know the truth.

"Your highness, please allow me the impudence of suggesting Lord Ido."

The mention of Ido's name brought my attention back to the discussion in the council room.

"Yes, let Lord Ido prove his loyalty to the kingdom by offering his service against this resistance your majesty."

Murmurs of agreement sounded through the room.

My eyes widened as understanding washed over me. After the death of Sethon and the release of the dragons, peace had returned to the kingdom, but there remained a single resistance against Kygo's rule. Lead by Kygo's only remaining uncle, High Lord Zhang, the traitorous army's number was reportedly small, but they were strong and ruthless.

It would be easy for Kygo to send the bulk of his imperial army to nullify the problem, but he was his father's son, and wanted to end the resistance with peace. The chances of actually securing a peace treaty were slim, and even I had urged Kygo to reconsider, but he stood firm by his choice. I shuddered, remembering the mangled bodies of the last two ambassadors Kygo sent in attempt of creating a peace treaty with his uncle. Even their guards, all strong and brave men, had been brutally murdered.

I had to concede to the cleverness of the council. Zhang and his men had nothing against the last two men sent to parley with them, but they had every reason to hate Ido for betraying Sethon and turning the war against them. There would be no chance for survival. The council was sending Ido to his death.

I could not let that happen.

I turned to Kygo, hoping that he would decide against the council, but the look of shrewd calculation on his face told me I could not rely on him. I chided myself, my hands clenched tighter together. How could I rely on Kygo to save Ido? He loathes Ido, and our argument from yesterday would not help Kygo's opinion of the Rat Dragoneye. This was the perfect chance. Either the problem with the resistance would be solved, or he would be rid of an eyesore.

Kygo raised his hand and the murmurs ceased. He was ready to announce his decision.

Hope flittered in my chest. Kygo is his father's son - surely he would not send Ido to his death.

For a brief moment before he spoke, Kygo's gaze turned to me. It was set with cold determination, as if challenging me to disagree. Before I even heard the words, I felt my flickering hope die as another piece of my heart crumbled to pieces.

"Let Lord Ido prove his worth and his loyalty by bringing back peace to my land."

The councilmen burst into celebration as they sang praises of Kygo's insight and wisdom.

My knuckles were white from the tight clench of my hands in my lap. A gush of anger had replaced the lost hope within me, made strong with my need to help Ido overcome this terrible fate. I could not even interject as Kygo's _Naiso_. Anything I say on Ido's behalf would not help his cause. Instead, I focused on the only thing I could think of.

Taking a deep breath, I forced a smile onto my face and said loudly, "A very wise decision, Your Highness."

The room fell silent as everyone's attention turned to me with mute surprise. I locked onto Kygo's shocked expression, using it to bolster my resolve as I continued.

"Surely, the Rat Dragoneye will give strength to your cause. However, I have a suggestion. What one dragoneye can accomplish, two can do even better."

Kygo's body tensed as he realized what I was doing, but I pushed on. I will not give him a chance to stop me from doing what I must.

"I am sure High Lord Zhang will not turn away two dragoneyes, especially one who is also your _Naiso_. Let me also prove to you my worth and my loyalty. Please allow me to accompany Lord Ido."

* * *

Sorry I'm forcing yet another one of Kygo's uncles on you folks. Apparently, his family has a lot of issues (ha-ha). I'm pretty sure the book doesn't mention how many brothers the old emperor actually had… but please do correct me if it did. I was desperately thinking of ways to get the plot moving, for some sort of a catalyst and this seemed the most plausible out of all my ideas - and kills a lot of birds with one stone for me. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

"Why, Eona? Why did you do it?" Kygo's body was still tense with anger as he paced the room.

I remained seated, my hands still clenched in my lap, but I had relaxed my hands to allow the flow of blood back into my knuckles. I had won my battle. The council had eagerly agreed to my suggestion. Of course they would. I had no doubt of it. I could still see Lord Seno's distasteful expression of pure glee. They were going to be rid of two pesky flies with one swing.

With the full force of the council and his _Naiso_ behind the decision, Kygo had no choice but to agree to the proposal. He had wanted to send me off with the entire army behind me, but was forced to settle on two guards each for me and Ido. Sending your army to negotiate a peace treaty was not a wise idea if it was truly peace that you desired.

As soon as it was decided for me and Ido to leave in three days time, Kygo had dismissed the rest of the council, and began his relentless pacing.

"I do not want any more unnecessary deaths," I replied. It was mostly true, although even I myself did not fully understand the reasons behind my actions. All I know was that I had felt the need to help Ido drum through my blood. That was something Kygo must never know.

Kygo stopped in his tracks. "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"I do."

Suddenly, Kygo was in front of me, his strong hand forcefully gripping my face upwards towards his own. "Do not lie to your emperor, _Naiso_," he hissed.

Pain gripped at my senses, but I did not want to give him the satisfaction of the truth. Instead, I turned the pain into anger, and used it to add an ice cold edge to my voice. "You are not worthy of the truth." I was playing a dangerous game.

I saw a fury enter Kygo's eyes as he raised his other hand to strike, a fleeting memory of Kygo's violent killing rage in the village flashed in my mind. Fear pulsed in my vein, but I raised my head towards his hand in defiance.

"Hit me," I said with as much courage as I could muster.

Seconds that felt like hours passed as we stared at one another, both refusing to give in. Finally, Kygo lowered his hands and released me. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose." He brought a hand gingerly to his forehead. "I just worry about you. About us. Lately, I have been feeling as if…" He shook his head, "You are pushing me away, Eona. First, yesterday's argument, and now, you do this. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I swallowed. "No. I do not have a death wish."

"Then why do you volunteer yourself for this mission? Even you warned me against the peace negotiations. You told me it would be pointless, that it would only result in meaningless deaths, but now you are offering to go yourself! Is it all for him?"

"No! This is not all for him. That's not true." Was it true? I did not know. I was grasping at straws, "You were sending him to his death, Kygo. I do not want his blood on your hands."

"Why?" My words brought a curious arch to Kygo's brows.

"It is a known fact that Ido helped us release the dragons and restore balance to the heavens and earth. Your people would frown upon you if they knew you were callously sending him towards his death, even if he had committed treacherous acts worthy of his death. Even if your position as emperor is secure, you should beware of the people's disfavor. If they see that you have sent him along with your _Naiso_, they will see that you have placed your trust in him, and will praise you for your compassion and forgiveness."

I was afraid that in the ensuing silence, Kygo would work through my blatant lie. I could still see the skepticism knitted in his brows, but at the same time, I could see that he wanted to believe my words. Finally, Kygo released a heavy sigh, and placed both his hands on my shoulders. "This is why you are my _Naiso. _Your wisdom and council always guide me in the right direction. I only wish it was not you on the line, Eona."

I swallowed, sending a small prayer of thanks to the gods that Kygo believed me.

"There was nothing else I could do, your highness." That, at least, was a truth.

Kygo frowned, but his arms closed around me, drawing me in close. I felt my heart quicken, but did not feel the same thrill I normally feel in his arms. Before I could question my heart, Kygo pulled back, his hands back on my shoulder holding me away at an arm's length, and his eyes focused on mines. I tried to shield my eyes, worried that he would see the lack of emotion in my heart.

"Promise me, Eona," he said, his voice rough with concern, "Promise me that you'll return safely to my side." Then, as suddenly has he had pulled back, he wrapped his arms tightly around me once again. He was like a small child, afraid to lose his beloved possession.

I sighed, my heart heavy as I said, "I cannot promise you that, Kygo."

His hold on me tightened. "I will not let you die, Eona."

"Kygo…"

"I'm sending my best warriors with you, Eona. Promise me that if things start to go wrong, you'll run. Think of yourself first. You must come back alive." I could barely breathe against Kygo's chest as he smothered me in his embrace. His need for me was suffocating. Why had I only felt it now?

"I promise you I'll try my best to protect myself, Kygo. I promise you I'll do all I can to stay alive. Please ease your worries." I tried to push away, but his grip on me was too tight.

"Thank you, Eona." There was a still in the air as if Kygo wanted to say something more, but he checked himself. Finally, Kygo released me from his hold, his hands lingering on my body. I took in a deep breath of air with my freedom before Kygo leaned in and covered my mouth with his, his touch more eager than usual.

My heart fluttered at the touch of his lips, but the feeling was weak. Flustered at my confused heart, I pressed myself harder against Kygo's lips, hoping the close contact would bring back the familiar thrall and burning sensations it once did.

Kygo responded enthusiastically to my frantic reach for warmth, and his tongue prodded gently at my lips, parting them to explore the depths of my mouth. I felt a small thrill rise in me, and threw my arm around his neck, pulling him in closer.

No. It was wrong. I pushed away from Kygo just as he broke our kiss.

"It is getting late," I said, unable to meet the confused look on his face. "You and I should both get some rest. There will be much planning and preparation needed these next three days."

Before he could say anything, I bowed and barely stopped myself from running out of the room. I walked as quickly as I could back to the Peony Apartment, and locked myself in my room, ignoring Myka's fuss over my meal and robes.

When Myka finally left, I placed my hand over my heart and held it there. It was thumping rapidly from my rush back to the Peony Apartment. So it still remembered how to beat. Why, then, does Kygo's touch no longer raise the pulse of my heart? What was wrong with me?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Katt423: Yay, thanks for your review! :D I hope this chapter was satisfying for you!


	6. Chapter 5

The next few days were filled with a sense of unease. Although I could not place my finger on the source of my unease, a part of it came from my confused feelings for Kygo. A flurry of preparations and arrangements made it easier for me to keep myself busy. I did everything in my power to avoid Kygo, but he also kept his distance from me, as if he sensed the change in my affections.

As I am still unable to ride on a proper horse, a traveling carriage had been prepared for me. This carriage was far more luxurious compared to the cart I was in when I was disguised as a distraught almost-mother mourning the loss of her unborn son. Every corner that was not packed full with provisions was covered in soft silk and plush pillows.

The sight of it all had shocked me and I was reluctant to climb into the carriage, but Kygo's stern watch prevented me from climbing onto the back of another man's horse. I would not have been able to anyways. The guards did not dare touch me in front of the emperor and the Rat Dragoneye had simply refused to acknowledge my presence. I could not help but feel hurt at Ido's persistence.

In the end, I settled myself into the carriage, feeling ridiculous amongst the colorful fabrics. I silently wished for Myka's comforting presence, but the mission was too dangerous, and I would not allow her to come. Kygo lowered his lips to mines in a final kiss, slipping his blood ring into my hand. "For protection," he said, but I felt little comfort from the press of the metal, still warm from Kygo's touch.

In the crisp air of the early morning, Ido and I, along with our guards, set off on the impossible mission.

/-/

"Why did you do it?" I started at the sound of Ido's voice. It was the first time he had spoken to me since the day at the Rat Dragonhall. Relief filled me. I thought he was never going to speak to me again.

"Do what?" I asked, even though I knew what he meant. The fact that he was speaking to me again did little to quell the feeling of hurt from our last encounter and the last few days of cold indifference.

I picked up a stick and began digging into the dirt, the action giving me an excuse to keep my back to the man. The sun was high in the sky, its burning rays causing a sheen of sweat to form on my skin. We had been traveling for nearly half the day and had stopped besides a small river to allow ourselves and the horses a break of food and water. The guards sat nearby, sharing stories and laughing loudly in hearty camaraderie.

"Don't play a fool. I know you are smarter than that."

I swallowed. What should I tell him? "I didn't want any more unnecessary deaths," I answered. It was the same answer I had given Kygo, but with Ido, it felt even more untruthful.

He scoffed. "Be honest with me, girl. I am no fool either."

My hand on the stick slackened. How could I tell him the truth when I did not what the truth was?

"I do not need to tell you anything," I said, settling on the next best answer. I began digging into the dirt again.

Ido crouched in the dirt besides me, our bodies separated by the smallest measure of space. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his solid muscle rippling beneath the thin silk of his clothes. I haven't been this close to Ido since the day we released the dragons.

"You are very stubborn," he said. "No matter though. I already know why you did it."

I dropped the stick. Carefully steeling myself from exposing my true thoughts, I formed my next words. "Yes, you do. I already told you it was because I do not want to see any more meaningless deaths."

I reached for the stick and jumped when Ido's hand closed over mines. "You did it for me," he voice was a soft caress, barely audible even across the small distance between us. "I am the meaningless death you do not wish to see."

My body was frozen in its spot. Ido's unnaturally soft words and touch had sent a flood of emotions racing through my body. Could he feel my heart beating in my veins from his touch? I prayed that he could not. Keeping my voice still, I replied, "I did not do it for you."

"Stop lying to yourself, Eona." His grip tightened around my fingers. I stared at his hand. It was so big and so strong, so easily hiding my own small hand in his hold. "You knew Kygo was sending me to my death, and you chose to follow. You knew this could be your death too. You knew what you were doing."

Did I? The question jumped to the forefront of my mind. Did I really know what I was doing at that moment? I searched my memory for my thoughts and emotion when I heard Kygo's declaration. I found the anger I felt against the council, against Kygo. I felt my uselessness and hopelessness, all rolled into one at my own inability to do anything. I felt the fear in my heart… for what? What did I fear? For a brief second, Ido's lifeless figure appeared in my mind.

"No!" I tried to pull my hand away from Ido's grip. From my peripheral vision, I could see the guards stiffen in attentiveness. Ido did not let go, his tight grip now numbing my hand with a dull pain. In my panic, I cried, "I did it for Kygo. I did it for him." My voice cracked. "I don't your blood on his hands. I don't want him blamed for your death by his people. I did it for him."

Ido's hold on me slackened. Did he believe me? I struggled against his hold, but he was still too strong.

"Why do you always lie?"

Something in his voice made me stop. It was so uncharacteristic of Ido's usual show of strength and control. Beneath the harsh tone of his voice was a trace of hurt.

Before I could do anything, Ido pulled himself together. "Maybe you really don't know your own heart, but I'll make sure you realize your true feelings soon," he said, a grin spreading on his face. "We have plenty of time together after all."

With those final words, Ido dropped my hand, waved down the now standing guards, and retreated to the far side of our temporary camp. The feel of his touch was still hot on my skin and I stared at the ground in my bewilderment. My heart pounded painfully against my chest in fear – and anticipation - for what he had promised and for what he wanted me to believe.

No. Ido was wrong. He did not know what he was talking about. He did not know anything.

I made my way back to my carriage with slow, stumbling steps and dug out Kygo's blood ring. The golden token of protection was cold against my hand. I closed my fingers around the ring.

I did this for Kygo. Everything I do is for Kygo. Nothing was for Ido.

Ido.

_"Why do you always lie?"_

It was not a lie! My nails dug into my palm, drawing blood.

I did this for Kygo. The words repeated in my mind like a mantra. Perhaps if I keep repeating it, it will become true.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wheee, another chapter done :) Finally, we get some Ido/Eona interactions, and now that Kygo's out of the way, I hope to have more coming. Thanks for sticking with the story so far! I hope you're enjoying it.


	7. Chapter 6

It was my turn to avoid Ido, but I could not forget his words.

_"You did it for me."_

Was it true? I did not want it to be true, but I could remember the rapid beat of my heart and the blank need in my mind as if it just happened. I could still feel the fear of when I imagined Ido's lifeless body.

No. It could not be true.

_"Why do you always lie?"_

It was not a lie. I did not throw myself into almost certain death for Ido. I would never sacrifice myself for a man that was so selfish and so ruthless. Shuddering, I remembered Ido's pure pleasure as he tortured Sethon.

Yet, I could still remember the tears on Ido's face and his look of remorse as he stood on the dais after the Mirror Dragon had healed his compassion point and closed the black gap at his crown. All the selfishness and ruthlessness had been wiped clean. I knew that somehow even his cruelty towards Sethon was now a scar on his heart.

But why was he had he been so cold towards me? Was it really just anger?

The smell of hot food brought my attention to Loc, the sturdy guard with dark, sun-kissed skin and heavy muscles. My stomach gurgled loudly as I thanked him, a flush of embarrassment rising to my face. I had not realized how hungry I was. Thankfully, Loc had either not noticed, or had chosen to ignore it.

Loc had been one of the men that fought besides Tozay in the resistance, but was assigned to accompany me and Kygo back to the palace when Tozay and Vida had returned to their village. The scars that marred his body told me he was an experience warrior, one of Kygo's best, as he had promised. There was no doubt that he was every bit Kygo's man now and would be reporting to Kygo everything he sees and hear.

I looked at Loc's retreating figure as he rejoined the other three guards: Nikos, Piet, and Ari. Nikos was laughing loudly and slapping his knee at something Piet had said. I smiled at the familiar arch of his brows, the wide cheekbones, and the straight line of his nose. He was very much Myka's brother in every way. Even their personalities were similar in the way he was able to so easily earn and give trust.

Besides Nikos, Piet sat silently and as still as a rock, his face a blank mask. It was hard to imagine that Piet was the one behind Nikos raucous laughter, but Nikos laughed at everything. Piet rarely spoke, and when he did, his words were never wasted. He had a heavy brow ridge that forever hooded his eyes in shadows, but he was observant and reliable. Although I did not know much about him, his presence offered me comfort.

Ari, compared to the other three well-built man, was like a cat amongst tigers – but only in his appearance. He was small, just as tall as I was, but his small size gave him the speed to match his deadly accuracy and precision in attack. I had seen his skills only once before, during a practice session for the army, but the blur of his graceful movements and the efficiency of his attacks left me in awe.

I felt a small rush of gratitude towards Kygo for his generosity in the selection of guards. They truly were his best men. But even with them, the mission seemed to be certain death. The sense of unease I had felt during the preparations returned to me. It felt odd, as if it were someone else's feelings thrust upon me, but I could not tell where it came from. Perhaps it was me going mad with my own worries.

I took a sip of my soup, enjoying the taste of sweet, clear broth against my tongue. I should enjoy life while I can. As I brought my bowl to my lips again, I became conscious of the rustle of silk and the sound of quiet sipping. Ido was sitting by my side. How long had he been sitting there? I nearly dropped my bowl in my shock.

"Ido!" I cried.

"You finally noticed me. I was beginning to feel neglected," he chided, taking another sip of his soup.

I licked my lips. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not too long," he answered. "I came a little after Loc left you. You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"I was just thinking," I said, but I knew I could not afford to be so careless in the future.

"Next time, I might do more than just sit quietly beside you," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He leaned in closer. I quickly edged away, spilling droplets of soup on my gown. Ido's hand reached out to hold my bowl steady, our fingertips brushing. "Careful, Eona," he said with a smirk, "I might think you're doing this on purpose."

I scowled back, ignoring the burn in my cheeks. "What do you want?"

Ido sat back and brought his bowl to his lips, taking a long drink. I waited. Setting his empty bowl on the ground, he said, "to strategize. I know you can still see the dragons, Eona. Don't tell me you haven't sensed your own dragon's restlessness. Even they are concern about our survival."

Was the unease I had felt during the preparations at the palace from the dragons? Why would they be concern? We were no longer connected to them. But at least that was a better explanation for what I felt than me going mad.

Ido continued, "Were you planning to walk onto enemy camp without a plan? If we want to stay alive, we need to know what we're doing."

I stayed silent at his words. It was not that I had wanted to barge into Zhang's camp with no plan. Rather, the situation had seemed so hopeless, I was afraid that planning would prove to me that there was no chance of survival.

As if he read my mind, Ido said, "It is not an impossible mission, Eona. Even I will admit that the emperor will not send you if there were no chance of survival." He looked as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

I placed my still full bowl of soup on the ground, no longer hungry. I was not so sure Ido was right. He was not there at the meeting. There was no way Kygo could have overruled his generals without losing their trust. That was not something he could risk when it had taken him so much to steal his throne back from Sethon.

Duty or desire? For Kygo, it would always be duty.

I closed my eyes, pushing back the dark thoughts. It did not pass by me that I was not too upset by the thoughts, but I pushed that aside also. Turning to Ido, I asked, "What are your ideas?"

"First, we teach you how to properly ride a horse and train your combat skills."

I raised an eyebrow. "We are going to negotiate a peace treaty, Ido. The emperor does not want Zhang dead. Why do I need to know how to ride a horse? And my combat skills are decent."

Ido laughed. "You wouldn't last five minutes against me, girl." Then, with a serious turn of his head, he said, "The emperor is a fool for wanting to take Zhang alive, but that is also why we must train you. If things turn sour, I want you to be able to hold your own. At least we have those four," he gestured towards the guard, "but they will not be able to protect you all the time."

I frowned in thought. He was right. I still felt nervous at my own lack of skills. All I had was my dragoneye candidate training and from my little experiences, I knew that while I would be able to hold my own, I was too weak to last long in a battle against seasoned warriors.

"Fine. I will learn to ride a horse and train for combat" I said.

Beside me, Ido's body visibly relaxed, surprising me. I had not noticed his tension. Before I could react, Ido stood up and said, "We should include the guards on the plans. It will be their lives at stake also."

Stooping to pick up his empty bowl, Ido walked away towards the four, leaving me behind to stare in shock at his strange display of compassion for our guards. My doubt of Ido's recovery wavered. Now, a new hope dawned. Perhaps Ido has changed for the better after all.

Holding the small hope like a ray of sunshine against my heart, I stood to follow Ido.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

Ahh, this chapter's a bit dull, but it gets a lot of what I needed to introduce out of the way, so I hope you enjoyed it anyways :)

(I also finally realized what a huge spoiler the summary I wrote for this story is, so I'll be changing that... Writing summaries - and titles - are so hard... :x )

ElizaX: Hurray, thanks :D I feel that as more time passes, the more I stray from Goodman's writing style, so it's nice to hear that I'm still keeping up with it.

Katt423: Thank you! I have a lot of random thoughts flying in and out of my head for Ido... it's odd because for this story, his compassion point is actually healed, and we only got a glimpse of that at the end of Eon. At the same time, I really liked the cunning, snarky Ido that we get to see in Eona, so I'm trying to keep a balance somehow.


	8. Chapter 7

The next few days were as tiring as it was painful.

Early every morning, I would be roused from my sleep and forced to do exercises that would strengthen my body. Then, Ari, who matched me most in size and therefore was most matched in my strength – although the difference was still immense, would drill me relentlessly in my swordplay. After all that, I still had to climb onto a horse and stay on until I could no longer hold on. At least that was going well as I can now mount and dismount from a horse without assistance, although staying on a moving horse by myself was still impossible.

The press of the Mirror Dragon's worries and the strain of travel were not helping matters either. Since Ido had banned me from my carriage while we travelled during the day, I rode behind one of the guards to train the muscles necessary for riding. Ido had wanted me with him on his horse, but I had politely refused.

Every muscle in my body ached, and bruises were peppered across my body. My arse felt as if it would fall off. For the first time, I was thankful for all the silk cushions and pillows in the carriage. It eased my pain to not have to lie upon the hard ground when night finally came.

With all my training, there was little time to plan, but that did not matter. Our knowledge of the enemy camp was too little to form a complete plan. _Know your enemy_. Our knowledge was almost laughable. We barely even knew how many men Zhang had. The numbers that had been reported to Kygo was upwards of thirty, but we cannot work with that alone. If the situation had seemed hopeless before, it felt even more impossible now. And I still had to deal with all my muscle pain and bruises.

It was Piet who had suggested that we take a detour to the home of his old acquaintance, Lord Sua. Lord Sua had come to power very quickly and at a very young age during the previous emperor's time, but his power was waning now that Kygo was in rule.

"He has a great network of information and although he would help us even if we had nothing to offer, it would be in his great interest to aid us in our mission," Piet had said. Indeed, if Lord Sua can help us achieve the peace treaty that Kygo so deeply desired, he could only gain, not lose.

Although Loc had been reluctant to stray from our path, we decided to take the chance. I would do anything for more information that could keep us alive. It was too late to turn back now anyways, as we had arrived at the great manor where Lord Sua resides.

As we reached the great stone wall that encased the Sua Manor, Lord Sua himself came out to greet us, bowing low in respect. He was a portly man, with a straight nose, wide mouth, and a long, grey beard that reached his belly. Deep wrinkles from years of laughter lined his dark, wise eyes and the crease of his mouth. Although he was a lord, he dressed modestly in bamboo green linen.

"I am honored to by your visit, Lady Eona, Lord Ido."

"Rise. We appreciate your hospitality, Lord Sua," I answered.

After sending his men to look after our horses and the carriage, Lord Sua beckoned us pass the gates, which lead directly into a wide yard, paved with stone. Beyond that, I could see the wide open doors of the main house, leading into a reception room, and a path, no doubt leading to the residential apartments of the Sua family.

The sound of giggling brought my attention to a cluster of small children hiding in a dark corner. I stared as a small boy shyly raised his hand in a greeting. Tentatively, I waved back.

"Ah," Lord Sua said, he had not missed my gesture. "I am sorry for the disturbance, Lady Eona. Those are my grandchildren. I was blessed with five sons and three daughters. My youngest daughter still resides with me, but the rest of my children are grown and married now. I have ten grandchildren!" He let out a loud, cheerful laugh. "They are my pride and joy, so I'm afraid I spoil them a bit."

Turning towards the corner where the corner hid, Lord Sua shouted, "Go play elsewhere, naughty children, or Grandfather will have to punish you." The children laughed, and with a final wave of their small hands, they turned and ran along the path.

Soon after, our guards had been lead to their rooms, and Ido and I were settled in the reception room. Lord Sua lavished us with trays of hot food and wine, and told us stories of his past adventures and odd companions. After a particularly long story about a man with an extra toe from Lord Sua, Ido laid down his hand and said, "Most amusing, Lord Sua, but this is not why we are here."

"Ah, yes, Lord Ido. I can guess the reason why you are here. It is because of the resistance lead by High Lord Zhang, is it not?" Despite all his jolly laughter and light manner, he was a very shrewd man. I can see why he had risen in power so easily during the previous emperor's rule.

Ido agreed. "You are a wise man, Lord Sua. We have come to ask for your assistance in our mission. Can you tell us what you know of High Lord Zhang?"

Lord Sua eyed Lord Ido under his keen gaze and Ido held his eyes, both men's expressions unreadable. Minutes passed, and then he turned to me. Unconsciously, I straightened my back and lowered my eyes. Although it was I who held the higher position, I felt the need to impress Lord Sua and to earn his respect. The minutes passed, and at last, Lord Sua nodded.

"I will be honored to tell you what I know, Lord Ido, Lady Eona."

I relaxed.

Lord Sua wet his lip with his wine, and then began. "High Lord Zhang is a man to be feared. There is a touch of madness in him. He is a ruthless man, but he is not cruel like the traitorous Sethon. Rather, he treats his men with kindness and respect – if he believes they deserve it. In that way, he is more of a threat of the emperor's reign than Sethon. However, to his enemy, he is nothing short of a devil. He will not hesitate to rip out the bowels of a living man."

I cringed, the memory of the mangled bodies flashed through my mind. I found myself wishing I had not eaten so much food.

"High Lord Zhang holds his fortress in the northern drought lands; pass the mountain ranges of the Dragon's Spine. His camp is heavily fortified with high walls and his men are well equipped. He is a man who values strength, not weakness. I am not speaking of physical strength only. His numbers grow every day and he takes only the strongest, the wisest, or the most ruthless of men," Lord Sua said.

"What are his numbers? Do you know?" I asked.

"They are well over a hundred now, Lady Eona. My last informant tells me that High Lord Zhang has nearly one hundred and fifty men. That was two week ago. His numbers may have grown even more since then."

My eyes widened at the number. One hundred and fifty. And growing! Upwards of thirty my arse. I would trade my arse for those numbers. Across from me, I could see that Ido was thinking the same thing.

Lord Sua had stopped talking and I could see he was struggling to find his next words. "High Lord Zhang is not… keen on making peace, Lady Eona. I know it is impertinent of me to give you advice, but I believe it would be most wise to not continue your journey. I know you are the emperor's _Naiso. _Perhaps…"

"I cannot, Lord Sua," I interrupted, the memory of Lord Seno's smug look adding a harsh edge to my voice.

Lord Sua looked stricken, "I apologize, my lady. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries. Please forgive me for my insolence."

"Do not apologize, Lord Sua," I said, ignoring Ido's bemused look. "You have not offended me. It is just that I cannot turn back. The emperor is determined to have this peace treaty signed."

"I see," he replied, stroking his heavy grey beard. "Now I understand why you have come to see me. It is wise to learn all you can about your enemy. I will do my best to aid you and Lord Ido in your mission, Lady Eona, but it is getting late now, and you should rest. Tomorrow, we can continue this discussion."

With that, Ido and I were ushered off to our rooms, freshly prepared by Lord Sua's servants. I was happy to learn that Loc, Piet, Ari, and Nikos all also had rooms nearby, and my heart lurched when I thought of Ido in the room next door. The look he had given me when the servants brought us to our room was made me restless, but there were more important things to worry about.

If even the wise Lord Sua had advised us to turn back, what were our chances of survival?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay… so somehow, my Eona/Ido fanfic that was supposed to be short flamed into a whopping seven plus chapters of drama. I don't know what happened, haha. Sorry for this long chapter of a lot of strategic planning and information. It was such a hard chapter to write. I don't know what it takes to plan a war or a battle, so I just came up with whatever I thought made sense… Forgive me if I missed anything. More Eona/Ido in future chapters, I promise.

Guest: Thanks :) Sorry this chapter wasn't too exciting, haha. Next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

I sank lower into the hot waters, feeling the tension in my muscles relax and the pain of my bruises, old and new, dull away. It had been a long, tiring day of training and planning, and I silently thanked the gods that Lord Sua had graciously allowed me the usage of his family's bathing room.

Immediately after my morning trainings, Lord Sua, Ido, the guards and I had all gathered to continue our planning. The four guards all had a look of distress when they learned of Zhang's number and weapons, but as we continued, their courage returned. Together, we poured over maps and discussed our strategy.

"He will know you are coming. It would be best to state your true intentions and march in through the front," Lord Sua had said. "That way, his men will not dare lay a hand on Lord Ido, or anyone else, until they are given permission. He will not turn you away. High Lord Zhang is a proud man. That is his weakness. Remember it. It will be to your advantage. The true test starts after you enter into his territory."

We also discussed our plans of escape – especially our plans of escape. Though, if it came to that, our plan would cause any further negotiations to be impossible. It would be against Kygo's wishes, but our lives were more important. Even now, we did not have confidence that we would be able to secure a peace treaty.

Sighing, I thought of my dragon. If I still had her powers, this would not be a problem. How I missed her. I closed my eyes and took deep, still breaths. Although I no longer have her powers, I can still see her. I was on my fifth breath when I felt myself slowly ease into mind-sight. My eyes opened to the familiar colors and silvery _Hua_ of the energy world.

I saw the pink outline of the rabbit dragon in the east northeast, and somewhere in the corner of my eye, I saw a glimmer of red. The Mirror Dragon. I turned to face the east and there, in the distance, was the massive, glowing red body of the Mirror Dragon. Sensing my presence, she lifted her head towards me. I felt her spirit surround me in a sweet cinnamon embrace. She still remembered me.

There was a sense of urgency in her embrace, and I realized Ido was right about the dragon's concern, but Zhang was something I would have to face without her. It was enough to know she was still there and that I could still see her.

Smiling, I pulled myself from the energy world. That was all I had needed. The remembered joy of our union had instilled new hope in my heart.

/-/

With renewed energy, I made my way back to the meeting room. Piet sat with Lord Sua, discussing Zhang's war tactics while Loc sat in a corner by himself, looking sullen. Nikos and Ari were laughing together as they looked over the maps. It soon became apparent they were not talking about the mission when I heard Loc's name and another roar of laughter. I looked around the room, searching for Ido, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Ido?" I asked.

"He is with the children." Nikos' simple reply left me in shock. Ido is with the children? That cannot be. I could not imagine Ido with children. Surely their careless laughter and honest innocence would drive him away. Would he be fine being alone with children?

I excused myself from the room and went in search of Ido, feeling the need to see with my own eyes of Nikos words were true. A maid directed me towards a wide yard where she said the children often played. The stillness in the air created a sense of urgency in me, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Ido shirtless in the yard, twin swords in his hands. There were no signs of any children.

"The monkey dragon's third," he said.

Confused, I watched as he began moving the sword in quick, rapid strokes against the invisible enemy, his body glistening with sweat. I have only ever either fought against the dragoneye or seen him fight during times of danger. Now, watching him in this time of peace, I found myself enthralled by his grace and strength.

The sound of quiet whispering brought my attention to a row of small hedges. The children! Ido had known they were here then, when he had spoken earlier. Their heads peeked over the bushes, just as mesmerized by Ido's swordplay as I was. Each one leaned into the bushes, eager for a closer look. Suddenly, a little girl, barely five by her looks, fell forward into the yard with a cry.

Ido stopped, his swords returning to his side as his attention focused on the girl. I could not see his face, but the girl looked terrified. I quickly stepped forward towards the girl, fear rushing into me, but Ido reached her first.

Breathlessly, I watched as he held out his hand towards the girl.

She stared at his hand, then slowly took hold of it. When he had pulled her upright, Ido bent his head in a small bow and said, "Be careful next time. And tell your little friends it is rude to spy on others. Do not hide next time, but openly declare your intentions." There was warmth beneath his seemingly cold words. Warmth I had not expected.

Her face flushed red at his words, but her eyes were wide with a strange admiration. The little girl returned to her siblings and cousins and, giggling, the children ran off.

"Eona." Ido's shock mirrored mines as he turned to find me standing there. I thought I saw a glimpse of emotion in his face, but it was quickly replaced by his usual arrogant mask.

I crossed the yard to where I stood, unsure if what I had just seen was real or if it were a haze leftover from my visit to the energy world. Yet, I knew it to be true. "I am relieved," I said.

"Because you thought I would hurt her. You thought I do not like children." It was not a question. Ido had seen the truth in me again, but there was no anger in his words.

Silence fell between us. Ido stared at me, and I knew he was trying to decide something. When he at last spoke, his expression was somber. "I do not blame you. You saw what I had done to Dillon. I will admit, there was a time when I hated, perhaps even feared them with their bright innocence and eager hope. They had something that I did not," he brought a hand to his heart, his compassion point.

"I do not hate children, Eona," Ido continued. "Those who hurt me were full grown men and women, fully capable of their own actions and thoughts. Children are innocent. Their lives and knowledge are dependent on those around them, from the people on whom they rely for compassion and survival." He paused, concentration alight on his face. "I wanted power so that I can face those who hurt me, not so that I can hurt the innocent. I lost that sight with my ambition, but you have given it back to me."

I stared at the man standing before me. There was so much I did not know about him, so much hidden behind his mask of arrogance. Could this all be from the Mirror Dragon's powers?

I remember the stunted growth of his green compassion point, of how the Mirror Dragon and I had filled it to its bursting point the first time. There had been remorse then, but it was not the same. This was deeper. Had his compassion been there all this time? If it was, what had caused its stunted growth? Sethon's torture had closed Ido's heart point the second time. The memory of Ido's broken body when I rescued him still haunted my dreams at night. If that was what it took to kill compassion, I was afraid to know what great sufferings Ido must have endured to have become the cruel and ruthless man that he was when I first came to know him.

At the same time, I realized his great faith in me. Faith even Kygo had never been able to given me. Ido had shown me a side of him that had never dared to show anyone else. A side of him that was raw and vulnerable and true. I felt a joy swelling within me.

I reached up and, using a sleeve from my robe, gently padded at the sweat on his brow. "I am glad to have seen this side of you," I said.

He smiled, an intimate smile meant only for me.

After a moment's hesitation, I allowed myself to smile back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Gosh. This chapter was one of the easiest to write, but also one I had the most debates with posting. Having Ido like kids just seem so out of his character and my previous versions made it even more bizarre – even with a healed compassion point.

In the end, I'm most satisfied with this version where Ido isn't (not until the end, at least) interacting with the children, but he is still showing them his compassion in his own way. I hope you don't find it too out of place! If you do, suggestions on how to make it better will be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading as usual! :D

Katt423: Thanks :D I don't think I could really accept that honor though, haha. I'm still hoping Goodman will write another book for the series. Fingers crossed!


	10. Chapter 9

I took a final look around the room that had been my home for the last few days. Today, Ido and I must continue on our journey. Last night, we had completed our plans for the negotiation of the peace treaty. For once, the mission did not seem so impossible, but a part of me wanted to stay at the Sua Manor, where it was safe and full of happiness. In the short time, I had grown to like Lord Sua and his grandchildren more and more. It pained me to have to leave so soon.

I moved towards the door and stepped out into the hallway. Suddenly, Ido's own door slide open and I turned expectantly to meet him. Instead, I saw a girl bowing in retreat, her long robes rippling against the floor.

"Thank you, Lord Ido," she said, her voice as soft and sweet as honey. Her hair was looped in the traditional braid of an unmarried maiden. She must be Lord Sua's youngest daughter.

She gently eased the door close. As she turned to leave, her large, doe-like eyes met mines, and I could see the wet glistening of tears. She bowed to me, color rising in her fair complexion, and hurriedly left. I stared after her.

What was she doing in Ido's room?

And why had she been crying?

A torrent of thoughts ran through my mind and nothing helped to ease the feeling of confusion and anxiousness in my heart.

"Lady Eona," Nikos voice cut through my thoughts. "Are you alright?" He asked when he saw my face.

I breathed. "I am alright." Seeing the girl should not cause me such anxiousness.

"You do not want to leave." I gave a small nod. It was true, thought it was not the reason for my worries. Nikos smiled, "You are more honest with your feelings than Myka gives you credit for." He laughed at my startled - and guilty - face and explained. "Myka tells me a lot about you. She told me you are a very kind master and very brave."

My heart swelled with pride at Nikos' words. Myka had thought me kind and brave. She is the one who is kind and brave for loving me so blindly when she barely knew me.

"She also told me you often hide your true feelings," Nikos continued, "but you have been honest with us all on this journey. You do not know how much I appreciate that, Lady Eona. As a hired sword, I do not often receive as much respect as I have from you during this journey."

"I don't understand," I said. "I haven't done anything."

"You have openly included me and the other guards in your plans. We are not generals nor do we hold any position that allows such prestige. As guards, our job is to blindly follow orders, even if it means our deaths, but you have given us the chance to strategize and plan – a chance to take our lives into our own hands."

I flushed. I did not deserve this respect. "It was Ido's idea to include you all in the planning," I said.

"But it was you who agreed when you could have refused," Nikos replied. "Although this mission seems impossible, I believe in your wisdom and your counsel. You have my respect and my allegiance, Lady Eona. I will do as you command."

His smile and words were heavy on my heart. There were so many lives at stake, and here I was, selfishly desiring to hide where it was safe and worrying about a girl in Ido's room. A girl who had been crying. I pushed the thought from my mind.

"Thank you, Nikos," I smiled back. "You have put things back into perspective for me."

/*/

We gathered at the great stone gates of the Sua Manor to say our goodbyes. The children gathered around Nikos and Ari, laughing happily at Nikos' jokes. Piet and Lord Sua spoke quietly together while Loc stood brooding at a distance. I did not have time to concern myself over Loc as I found myself gazing toward Ido's direction. The scene from earlier that day appeared in my mind despite my determination to not let the image of Lord Sua's tearful daughter disturb me.

The little girl that had fallen before Ido the other day was holding out a small flower to him. I saw him accept and a look of pure happiness formed on the girl's face. My heart leapt against my chest.

"Lady Eona, may I have a final, private word?" Lord Sua's smiling face materialized before my face, blocking my view of Ido.

Startled, I stammered, "Yes, of course."

We moved away from the others. He was hesitant. His face no longer held his usual wide smile. His eyes were keenly observing as he said, "There have been rumors that the emperor has begun the selection of his empress."

I blinked, my mind was blank. I knew I should be upset, but instead, I felt… relief.

Minutes passed in silence as we stood there, neither saying a word. "I see the news does not bother you, Lady Eona," he said at last, with a nod of his head. Then he threw back his head and laughed. "I had guessed as much."

I was shocked by the accuracy of his words, and once again reminded of his shrewd wisdom. This man had not climbed to power through luck. Slowly, I nodded.

"My lady," he said, "please allow me to impart a few last words of advice before we part."

"You may speak."

"You must listen to the truth in your own heart, Lady Eona. Or you will never find happiness." Lord Sua smiled down on me, like a father would smile to his daughter before he sends her off on her wedding day – worried and sad at the lost of his daughter, but at the same time, full of pride and hope for her future. I felt a rush of compassion for the man I have only known for so little time and his kindness towards me.

"Thank you, Lord Sua. I am most honored to receive advice from a man as wise as you," I replied, hoping he would see the respect I had for him through my words.

His smile widened, "Then I bid you a safe journey. I hope to see you again one day. You and Lord Ido."

"I too hope to see you again," I said, returning his smile.

Lord Sua and his grandchildren bowed as we left. I watched as their figures grew smaller and disappeared over my shoulders.

_"Listen to the truth in your own heart."_

I already knew what my heart wanted to tell me. I should have known from the day I volunteered myself for this mission, but a part of me had refused the truth. But now, I can no longer lie to myself.

I do not love Kygo.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Have you started noticing how cheesy I am yet? Haha. It'll only get worse I'm afraid ._.;

ElizaX: Thanks! :)


	11. Chapter 10

We traveled steadily until nightfall, when I returned to my carriage to rest. I do not know when I fell asleep, but I awoke in a panic. Someone was in the carriage. I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand over my mouth stifled the sound.

"Quiet, Eona. It's me." Ido! I slowly nodded my understanding, taking a deep breath of air as he released me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, rubbing my face.

"I wanted to see you."

I froze. My heart was racing again, but this time, it was not from fear. I took another deep breath to still myself. "You see me every day, Ido. What do you really want?"

"I was telling the truth. I always want to see you, Eona. But I also wanted to talk to you without everything we say or do being reported back to a certain emperor."

I was thankful that the darkness of the carriage concealed the flush of my body. I sat up, wincing at the pain of my stiff muscles. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked when I finally found a position that did not hurt too much.

Ido sat back. In the small slivers of pale moonlight that slipped through the curtains of the carriage, I could make out his wide shoulders and broad chest. I licked my lips, urging my heart to calm down.

"I wanted to talk about our plans."

"We have just spent three days planning every detail. What more do you want to discuss that you have to sneak into my carriage in the middle of the night?"

"Our escape."

"We have gone over that."

"We have gone over how to escape from Zhang. We have not gone over how to escape from the emperor," his body shifted in the dark. He was feeling restless. I waited. "You should know that Kygo would never let me live if I returned without the peace treaty."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"This was a death sentence for me from the start, Eona," he said, his voice held a tone of exasperation. "If we return without the peace treaty, he would use it as an excuse to kill me. Perhaps you may be safe, but you are here now because Kygo could not convince his council otherwise."

Ido was right. I remembered Lord Seno's gleeful expression when I had volunteered to go on the mission. The council hated us. They hated Ido for his position despite all his treachery and wrongdoings. They hated me for my position despite my unworthiness. They would never learn to see beyond their hate. Even if Kygo did not do it, the men of the council would find a reason way to send Ido and me to our death. Perhaps they would condemn us for ruining all chances of a peace treaty, or perhaps they would accuse us of treason, for conspiring with the enemy to overthrow the king. How else would we be able to explain our escape when the others have failed to do so?

"Then we can only succeed," I said, drawing up my knees to my chest.

"Or we can run." Ido's voice was barely a whisper.

Run. Run away from pain and fear and death. This was not the first time someone has told me to run to save my own life. Ido knew I would do it if it meant a chance at life. He knew my true nature. The dragons' unease returned. Still, I could not run now, not while there's still a chance of success. Nikos' face crossed my mind. There were also other lives at stake.

"I know what you are thinking, Eona," Ido said. "I am not asking you to run away now. We are alike, you and I. If there is a chance at success, I do not wish to run from it either. But if it means death, I want to survive, and to do that, we need to plan for every possibility. Tell me you will consider it."

Slowly, I nodded. I already knew my answer, but if I were to run, I want Nikos and the others to live also. Time will allow me a way to arrange that.

"Good," he said. He began to move towards the entrance, but stopped abruptly and asked, "What did Sua want with you earlier?"

I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I remembered my conversation with Lord Sua and at the realization of my heart's truth. I had not realized Ido had been watching me at that time. The thought pleased me. "…He told me that the emperor is searching for his empress," I answered. I could feel the heavy gaze of Ido's scrutiny.

"You don't seem to be too upset. Could it be you've finally realized your true feelings?" He said it mockingly, but my heart skipped a beat.

"…I have," I replied. I did not want to hide my heart's truth.

Ido did not move, nor did he speak. I began to panic. Quickly, I reached for something to distract Ido's mind. "And what about you and L-"

I don't know what startled me more: the touch of his lips on mines or finding out just how much I had wanted it.

It was like a dam had broken against the flooded gate and I realized my heart held another truth. The truth behind why my thoughts always turned to Ido. The truth behind why I had felt the urge to help him, why I had sent myself on this mission. The truth behind why his every touch filled me with fire.

_"You did it for me."_

His words echoed in my mind as it cleared of any other thought. He was right. He was always right. How long had I felt this way? I knew that there had always been desire in our relationship, but it was filled with hate and need, not love. When had that changed?

I closed my eyes, allowing his taste to fill me. Although Ido no longer had his dragon's power, there was still underlying scent of sweet vanilla orange. I wondered if I had a taste of cinnamon on his tongue.

I could feel his desire raging with his touch, so rough and urgent. He had one hand on my waist, the other hand slid around my back, pulling me in closer. As our kiss deepened, I drew up my legs around him, feeling the need to close the distance between us.

The hand on my waist began to slide upwards, his touch making my skin tingle despite the layers of clothing. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain, my body flinched. Ido's hand had found one of my many bruises. We fell apart, both knowing that the moment had passed.

He sighed heavily, and brushed a finger against my lips. Ido moved towards the entrance of the carriage, pulling apart the curtains. His body was now just a shadow against the moonlight, as if he were a fleeting dream in my sleep.

"Good night, Eona," he said. With the rustling sounds of the curtains returning me to my world of darkness, he was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

"Faster!"

Ari lunged at me, his swords raised, ready to attack. I moved into the blocking formation of the Ox Dragon First. Too late. His blow hit me square in the chest, knocking out all my air. I fell flat on my back, breathing heavily. There was going to be a new bruise to join all my others today.

"You are still too slow, Lady Eona," Ari said. He held out a hand.

"It's not that I'm slow," I retorted, taking his hand. "You are just too fast."

He pulled me to my feet, laughing. "With perseverance and luck, we can train you to be just as fast."

I grunted my reply and rubbed my chest. Yes, definitely a new bruise. At least I was no longer sore, now that I had finally grown accustomed to all my training. I was even able to stay on a horse by myself, although I could not go very fast.

"Let's call it a day. We'll continue to train you in speed, but I want to have you sparring with one of the others soon."

"Thank you, Ari," I nodded. Ari handed me my swords – Kinra's swords. I smiled as I took them from him. Ever since the dragons were released, Kinra's _hua_ had also been released from the swords. Although her ancient wisdom no longer guided me, wielding her swords still gave me strength.

With a promise to continue training the next day, I walked along the corridor of the inn where we were staying. It was only another few days journey until we reach Zhang's camp now and although I had greatly improved, I was still nowhere near strong enough to survive on my own. As I pushed slide open my door, I sent a small prayer to Bross: _Let me find my own strength soon_.

"How was training?"

I jumped and raised my swords. "There's no need for that kind of greeting, Eona," the voice said. I knew that voice. I stepped inside. Ido sat at the round, wooden table at the center of the room, casually pouring himself a cup of tea.

I slid my door closed, letting out a deep breath. "Hello Ido," I said, joining him.

"Lady Eona," he nodded, pushing a cup of hot tea towards me. I took a sip, savoring the sweet bitterness. I felt the warmth of the tea surge through my veins, returning energy to my body.

"How was training?" He asked again. He brought his cup to his mouth.

"That's not what you're here for," I replied.

"You are right, Eona," he said, leaning across the table towards me. "I am here for you."

I licked my lips. Although Ido was still an arm's length away, my heart began to race. I had never been so thankful for the size of any table.

Ido laughed and leaned back. He poured himself another cup of tea. "Have you thought about my suggestion?"

I nodded. For the last few days, I have been unable to think of anything else. No, that was not true. Heat pricked at my skin as I remember the sensation of his lips on mine. The image was quickly replaced by a face with doe-like eyes glistening with tears. I shook the thought from my head.

Ido was watching me, amused. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What is your answer then?"

"Yes," I said. I ignored the throb of my heart at Ido's unguarded smile as I braced myself for what I was going to say next. Ido was not going to like it, but I could not think of any other solution. Simply telling our guards we were going to run away could not happen, and everything else I thought of seemed to end in inevitable death. "But we can only run after we have returned to the palace."

Ido's smile left his face. "Are you mad, Eona?"

"No, Ido, I won't run unless I know everyone else would be safe. If we disappear on the road back, the blame will fall on our guards. Kygo will kill Nikos and the others. I can't let that happen. I don't want to be the cause of their deaths," I said.

"There will be no escape if we return to the palace." The severity his voice cut through me like the edge of a sword.

A worry that was not my own circled me. Did the Mirror Dragon feel the same way as Ido?

"There can be," I pleaded to them both. "That's what we are planning for, isn't it? We can find a way to escape before we reach the palace. It does not mean certain death."

Ido was silent. I waited for his answer, my hands clasped tightly in my lap. Each second that passed increased my nervousness. When he at last spoke, I was white with worry.

"I will accept your conditions, Eona," he said flatly.

I sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Thank you, Ido."

"But I am glad," he said, his face held a mischievous glint. I looked at him questioningly. "You so readily agreed leave Kygo and run away with me. It was not a choice you made so easily before."

There was no hiding the color that rose to my face. "The choice was between life and death, not you and Kygo," I said.

The words pulled a memory from my mind of the day on the dais when I had chosen to save the dragons rather than take their powers with Ido. Last time, he had claimed that I chose Kygo over him. Now, I had chosen him over Kygo. But he was not the same Ido as he was that day. There was so much more to him now. More memories of Ido's compassion towards our guards and towards the children flashed through my mind. Then a face, filled with tears leaped at me.

Lord Sua's daughter.

"Is that the truth, Eona?" Ido was asking me, his voice taunting me.

I ignored his question. "What is between you and Lord Sua's daughter?" I asked. I needed to know. Lord Sua's daughter and her tears would not leave my mind. Every day, when I was not training or thinking about survival, her face would reappear in my mind, and dark thoughts would plague me in my sleep.

A look of surprise crossed his face. "You saw?"

A sharp pain clutched at my heart. I looked at my hand, still clasped in my lap. My knuckles were white. So there was something between them. All the things I had imagined came rushing forward. I could not hide the hurt in my voice when I said, "I saw her leaving your room."

I lifted my head as Ido shifted in his seat. I watched, confused, as Ido moved to the seat beside me. He leaned in, following my retreat as I pulled back, until we were only separated by only a sliver of space. My eyes followed the fine lines of his face, remembering our kiss in the carriage. My heart quickened.

"Are you jealous, Eona?" He whispered, his breath hot against my lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Ahh, it's been awhile! Life's catching up with me, but i'm still here, no worries :) Thanks for reading so far!

Katt423: It's up! Thanks for sticking around so long :D


	13. Chapter 12

Jealousy. Is that what these feelings of insecurity and anxiousness were? My heart pounded heavily against my chest.

"No," I stammered, eyes focusing fiercely on my hands. It was a lie.

Ido frowned and sat back. He knew it was a lie. He always knew. I began to breathe again, not knowing I had been holding my breath. "There is nothing between me and Lady Yu," he said. Ido's eyes were still on me, carefully watching my reactions.

Honing my face into a mask of calm indifference, I said, "She had tears in her eyes."

"Ah, yes. I might have done something then."

My head shot up, the feeling of anxiousness gripping at me, making me frantic. My mask fell and shattered. Ido grinned. I stared at him. Could he not see what he was doing to me?

"What are you thinking, Eona?" He teased. "She came to ask me for a favor. I could not fulfill it. That is all."

"What was the favor? Why couldn't you help her?" I asked, no longer holding back. My need to know was insatiable.

"I could not help her because it was not in my power to do so. And, I will not tell you what she asked of me. It has nothing to do with you. Or me, if that is what you are concerned about," his amber eyes flicked over me.

I closed my eyes and breathed. I wanted to know, but it was not my right to know. It should be enough knowing that there was nothing between Lady Yu and Ido. I nodded my assent.

"Were you jealous?" He asked again with a mocking smile on his lips. He slowly leaned in again.

My eyes lowered as my hands fidgeted nervously. I was unsure of what to say. My heart threw itself against my ribcage again and again, so hard I was surprised Ido could not hear it. I had answered him with a lie the first time he asked, would he accept another lie?

_"Why do you always lie?"_

"Yes," I answered. I did not want to lie to him any longer. There will be no more lies between us.

"Why?" he asked.

I flushed, embarrassment bringing heat to my body. "I… You know why!" I threw out my hand.

Ido caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. There was a wolfish gleam on his face. "Do I? Tell me what it is I know, Eona."

The seconds passed as an internal battle raged within me. Stubbornness willed me to keep my tongue quiet, but my heart ached to be free. I remembered Lord Sua's smiling face and his words of advice: _Listen to the truth in your own heart._ I knew what I had to do.

"Because it's you," I whispered.

I reached for him, covering his mouth in a kiss. He did not remain shocked for long, as his arms pulled me closer, his tongue against mines. I could taste the lingering scent of the bitter tea on him, and underneath it, the sweet taste of vanilla orange.

I pressed back, feeling all my tension from the past days disappear as I relaxed myself in Ido's hold. His teeth grazed against the softness of my lips. I gasped as he bit down, but instead of pain, I felt a thrill shiver through my body.

"Ido," my breath was ragged. Before I could say anymore, his lips were on mines again.

My hands were flat against his chest, enjoying the feel of his solid muscle beneath the fabric of his robes. His hand moved along my body, following my curves, boiling my blood. His other hand found the small of my back and pulled me in closer. As my body molded itself against his, I felt the hard unyielding press of warm metal against my chest. Kygo's blood ring.

"We can't." I pushed away. His joy at my returned affections radiated from his body, but I could not let it affect me.

Hunger and defiance danced in his expression. "You want me just as much as I want you."

I shook my head, "I have to end things with Kygo first."

Ido stared at me, a look of sheer disbelief replacing the joy on his face. "You are telling me that if we manage to escape Zhang with our lives – after failing to retrieve the peace treaty – you wish to return to the palace and tell Kygo that you wish to be with me instead of him?" He stood up, moving away from me. His chair fell to the ground in his haste.

"Yes. It is what I need to do," I answered. Hearing my own desires spoken aloud made it sound just as ridiculous as I knew it to be. Yet, I knew I would not find peace until I end what I had with Kygo. After all my lies, I wanted my love for Ido to be true.

"You are mad. He's going to kill me when you tell him. There will be no need to plan our escape now." His voice was lined with ice.

"He will understand, Ido. He is searching for his empress even as we speak. He must know there was no love left between us when I offered myself to go on this mission with you." I stood and reached for Ido. He stepped out of my reach.

"Maybe not, but he will not let you go," Ido spat. His fists were clenched at his side.

"He cannot have me if I do not love him."

"He is the emperor. He can have any woman he desires."

"Kygo would not want me if he must force his way into my heart. Trust me, Ido. I do not want our love hindered by old affections." I stepped forward and reached for him again. This time, he did not move away. My fingers gently brushed the contours of his face.

Our eyes locked, his filled with golden anger and irritation. I was asking for a lot, I knew, but I hoped that Ido would give. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he said, "Fine. I will wait while you end things with your emperor, but do not blame me if he tries to kill us both."

I smiled.

"I hope you are right, Eona. For the both of us."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Mm... I sometimes wonder if I'm not making this too complicated for myself, haha. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :D

dragongirl423: Thanks! :D I'm going to try to squeeze in a more satisfying answer in the future, but for now, I think that's about it. D:


	14. Chapter 13

The days passed by slowly, and at last, we were nearing the end of our journey. We now rested at an inn in a small village a few lengths from the camp. The tension in the air was palpable as we prepared to enter Zhang's camp. The Mirror Dragon's unease wrapped around me more tightly than ever - although knowing she was with me helped to ease my worries. In spite of it all, I allowed myself one last indulgence.

I drew the new robes Lord Sua had prepared for me over my body. The soft fabric was a lovely shade of dark blue. Although I still did not know much about the role of colors in beauty, Madina's words from so long ago echoed in my mind.

_"…Because you have pale skin, my lady. The contrast will work well. And the shade will enhance the deep red in your lips and the brightness of your eyes."_

I smiled at the memory. Last time, I had dressed for Kygo, but now it was Ido who I wanted to please.

I wondered if Ido would think of me as beautiful in these robes. Since the day in my room at the inn, Ido had been true to his promise. He had not approached me, nor touched me except when we sparred in training, but I could feel his lingering gaze on me wherever I went. A part of me wanted to feel the warmth of his touch on my skin, but I could not. I locked my desires in a cage and hid the key deep in my heart.

There was a knock at my door. It was time. I opened the door to find Ido standing there, his face unreadable, but I knew he too must be feeling the unease of his dragon paired with the natural restlessness of the occasion. His amber eyes flickered as he registered my new clothing, and I waited earnestly for a sign of approval.

"You look beautiful," he said. My heart leaped with joy. "Maybe we should abandon this mission and I can help you out of your robes," he grinned. I felt my color rise, but smiled despite myself. Even now, he did not lose the little devil in him.

"If we succeed, maybe I'll let you do just that," I replied, all the tension was bringing out my own little devil.

Ido's eyebrows rose in shock, but he quickly recovered, and with a sly smile, he said, "I'll hold you to your promise, Eona."

"Only if we succeed, Ido," I smiled back.

The soft touch of his fingers on my face told me all he needed to say. I pressed my own fingers over his, returning my answer.

Together, we made our way to where Ari, Loc, Piet, and Nikos waited with the horses and the carriage. They bowed as we approached, their worries set deep in the stiffness of their bodies. For the final time, we rehearsed our plans, and I climbed into the carriage. It would be unfitting for a lady of my status to ride into the enemy camp on horseback.

The ride was short and before I had time to ease the panic in my heart, we were at the gates of Zhang's fortress. As I heard Loc announce our arrival and the purpose of our visit, I edged the curtains apart to peek out. Zhang's camp was much larger than I had imagined, but otherwise, it was as Lord Sua had described. Beyond the wooden gates that towered over our heads, I could see numerous tents scattered across the grounds. Men stood with weapons in their hands and suspicion in their eyes as they watched us.

Nikos and Ari stood behind Loc, their hands on the hilt of their weapons, though they dare not draw it. I stared at Nikos' back, at Kinra's swords, wishing I could hold it in my own hands. I felt naked without my swords, though I had a small dagger to protect myself. Ari had made sure I was as deadly with a dagger as I was with Kinra's swords. Still, I wish I had them. I could not carry them with me, nor could I keep it in the carriage. Anything we wish to keep needed to stay with us on our bodies.

Before I could find Piet or Ido, we were moving again. In the air was a heavy smell of blood, sweat, and smoke. The further in we moved, the stronger the scent. More men emerged from their tents as we passed. Some faces were grim, but many were jeering, as if we were here to perform a show for them. Mangled bodies appeared in my memory. I did not want to imagine what the jeering men had in mind.

Then I saw it. Zhang's command tent. It was unmistakable. Its size was thrice that of the normal tents and it was dyed a deep, blood red. The smell of blood and sweat was now overwhelming all my other senses. I shivered.

Again, I could hear Loc's voice announcing our arrival. I pulled away from the curtains and sat back, smoothing the creases of my robes. My heart rammed itself against my chest and my hands were slippery with sweat, but I forced a look of calm indifference. Zhang will be impressed only by our strength, and not our weaknesses.

My curtains were pulled apart, and Nikos held out his hand. "Lady Eona," he said, his voice still. I took his hand and felt a small squeeze. He was telling me to have courage. I squeezed back with my answer. I will try my best.

I stepped down from the carriage, keeping my head held high, and my gaze steady. "Thank you, Nikos," I said, glad that my voice had not betrayed my fear.

I took my place by Ido, allowing myself to risk a small glimpse. He stood tall, his eyes fixed on the entrance of the red tent. Even without his dragon powers, he retained his commanding presence. He was Lord Ido, the Rat Dragoneye now. Only I knew of the dragon's unease that must be adding fuel to the turmoil that raged within him.

The heat and stink brought tears to my eyes as we entered the tent, but I did not let my step falter. Inside, armed soldiers lined along the back of the tent. A row of men sat in a semi circle on a raised platform. I counted. Nine – the number that people often considered the dragon's number. Nine men, with Zhang at the center in a red robe embroidered with golden dragons. He had the old emperor's face, but Sethon's cold eyes.

Beneath the platforms were two small tables for me and Ido. Nothing for our guards. They would have to stand in the back.

So it was going to be like this. Zhang wanted us to know that he considered Ido and me – and by extension, the emperor - beneath him. We were beneath even his men, who were his equals by their seating. Lord Sua was right. Zhang was a man to be feared. No matter, this position was more desirable for our means of escape.

Two men moved forward to take our weapons, but Zhang held up his hand and said, "Leave them be. Even with their weapons, they will not be able to do any harm."

Pride. Zhang's weakness. Lord Sua had not been wrong. I silently thanked the gods.

As the guards backed away, Ido and I held our ground. We will not bow to High Lord Zhang. Our guards stood behind us, their silent figures giving me encouragement.

Time passed, and Zhang threw his head back into raucous laughter but there was no amusement in his eyes when he stopped.

"Please sit down, Lord Ido, Lady Eona," Zhang said, waving his hand at the tables. We sat. The ground was dry and hard from years without water. "You are very lovely today, Lady Eona," he said, "but I cannot forget your dazzling beauty as a Peony."

I stiffened. Zhang did not miss the small movement. "Yes, I was there that night. It was a very memorable night, though I daresay you do not remember my presence." I did not. "I do not blame you, Lady Eona. I did not wish to stand out that night… but you certainly did."

Zhang paused, but Ido and I remained silent. The dragon's feelings on top of my own worries were making it painful to breathe, much less, talk. I wondered if Ido felt the same way.

"Yes… I was very impressed with you and even more so impressed when you defeated my dear brother, even after he took you hostage," Zhang continued. "I am very impressed with you too, Lord Ido. Your role in my brother's rise to power has not passed by me. In fact, it was because of you and your dragon powers that I decided to side with Sethon."

Zhang was a man of constant surprises. Although it was common knowledge that Zhang aligned himself with the dragons and their powers, it still shocked that he would have betrayed the old emperor because the Ascendant Rat Dragoneye had chosen to support Sethon.

"However, it is your role in his defeat that interests me most. I do not blame you for your betrayal. If I did, you would have been dead long before you were able to set foot on my land – although that can still be arranged." Zhang gave a mirthless smile, sending a chill over me. "No, I blame Sethon. If he had treated you with the respect you deserve, than perhaps he would be emperor today and the dragons would still be in our hold. Now that the dragons are gone, the land needs a new hope – a new emperor, one that is not as foolish as my young nephew. That is what I wish to discuss today."

Again, shock filled me. Besides me, I could sense Ido's small shift as he realized what Zhang was implying. There would be no peace negotiations today. Zhang did not want peace. He wanted something else.

"That's right, Lord Ido, Lady Eona," Zhang said as if he read my mind. "I do not wish to make peace with my nephew who has lost the dragons and their favor. I will become the emperor in his stead and will restore the powers of the dragons. When their powers are once again bound to my rule, I will need skilled men – and women - to help me control their powers. For that, I need you both. I need the last two dragoneyes. In return for your services, I will make you both an offer. I will give you something you both desire."

Zhang leaned forward in his seat.

"I will offer you power."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

-Nine is not exactly the dragon's number, but I didn't pull it out of thin air either. It's a number that's considered lucky in Chinese culture and is heavily associated with the emperor and dragons, for example, the emperor usually wears the Nine Dragons Imperial Robes. If you want to know more, you can always google the number nine.

-On that subject, it's also fun to note that the number 6 (the number of people in Eona's party just in case you missed it) is considered an unlucky number. I was so amused when I found out.

-I have no idea if it's unfitting of a lady to ride a horse into a camp or not, but from what I know of Chinese culture, it is… although Eona herself pretty much contradicts everything I know about the culture. Haha.

melonsia: Thank you :D The story isn't finished yet, so there'll be more to come for this fanfic at least, but it would be awesome if you'll also start writing. I'm always looking forward to reading new material. :) Regarding Eona's curves, I do believe she has some, since she had to bind her chest to hide the fact that she's a girl in the book (or that's what it seemed like to me). I don't imagine that she's super curvy or anything, but I don't think she's completely flat either.

Katt423: hehe, thanks :D


	15. Chapter 14

Power.

I stared wide eyed at the man sitting above me. He was the old emperor, Kygo, and Sethon rolled into one. He was wise, ruthless, and cunning. And he knew our hearts. Power was all Ido and I had wanted. Power was what we gave up when we released the dragon. Power is what Zhang is offering us.

Zhang smiled down at us from his seat. "I see you are both tempted by my offer."

I looked at Ido. The look in his eyes mirrored mines. Zhang was right.

"It's not possible," I said, although my voice quivered with uncertainty. "You cannot bind the dragons to your will any longer. They have returned to the heavens."

"But they have been bound once, have they not? It is not impossible to recover their powers. It was the folly of my nephew to have let them go, but it is a mistake I will rectify once I have your allegiance and the throne. Don't you want to have their powers returned to you, Lady Dragoneye?"

Was there anything I would want more than to have my powers returned to me? I would give anything to be able feel the joy of the union between myself and my dragon again. No. I know now that the joy I felt during our union was the Mirror Dragon's joy at being closer to her egg. Shame washed over me. I never want to hurt my dragon again. The dragons were free and in their celestial realm where they belonged. I could not covet their powers. The thrall of Zhang's offer was gone.

"Is dragon power not enough? Let me further convince you that my offer should be accepted. Lady Eona," Zhang called, drawing my attention, "I know you are my nephew's lover…" Besides me, Ido stiffened. Zhang continued without pause, "but he is selecting his empress as you risk your life for his kingdom. He does not deserve your love, Lady Eona, but with the power I offer you, you can choose to make him yours alone."

I could hardly conceal the look of disgust on my face. This was not the kind of power I wanted. Even if I still loved Kygo, I would not wish to tie him down in that way. "That is not what I wish," I said with coldness.

Zhang looked unfazed. With a shrug of his shoulder, he said, "Then perhaps you would like another kind of power. I understand you currently hold the role of my nephew's _Naiso_. It is high position, one some would consider to be just as great as the position of emperor, but I understand you are not happy. My sources tell me you are not given the respect you deserve as a _Naiso_. With me, you will be given the respect you deserve. You will be revered above all."

I blinked. His sources? He has spies within the palace then. Does Kygo know?

"I see you are considering my offer," Zhang said, mistaking my silence. "I will give you time." He smiled at me and turned his attention to Ido.

"Lord Ido, I trust I do not have to say much to convince you. You know what true power holds, you have held it in your hands once. Now that your dragon powers have left you, you have nothing. It doesn't feel good, does it? You can have all your powers back, and more."

"What more can you offer?" Ido asked. I felt a flicker of fear at the sound of the desire in his tone, but I quickly dispelled my worries. I trust Ido.

Zhang laughed, "I can make you the lord of an entire nation, Lord Ido. You will rule over hundreds and thousands of men. You can have all the riches and treasures you have ever dream of. You can create the world you have always wanted. You can have any woman you desire." I did not miss the meaning of his words as Zhang's gaze flickered over me.

This time, my disgust sent a shiver down my spine. I did not like Zhang's way of toying with people. I was wrong. He was only like Sethon. There was no trace of the old emperor or Kygo in this man. Zhang is not a wise man. He is just a manipulator. There was no more lure in his offer of power.

Ido looked at me. To Zhang, it must look like Ido was considering his offer, but I knew otherwise. Ido was preparing me. My heart soared. I was right. Ido was a changed man. Power no longer compelled him as it did before. I moved my hand to a secret pocket of my robe, where my dagger was hidden.

Chaos erupted in the tent as Ido gave the signal to begin our retreat and our guards sprang into action. As Nikos and Piet moved to block the entrance, Ari leaped forward. Poisonous darts flew from his hands, finding their mark in each of the unguarded men by Zhang's side. They fell to the ground in spasms. Once again, Lord Sua had been right. Although Zhang claimed to his men to be equal to him, in the end, all the armed soldiers in the back had rushed to Zhang when Ari attacked.

Loc, Ido, and I had run forward towards Zhang. Ari's attack gave us a sliver of time to reach Zhang before his men did. Loc and Ido were easily taking down all those in our path. Our way was clear. Zhang stood defenseless before us, anger raging in his face.

I drew my dagger, ready to take Zhang hostage. We needed him alive for us to live. His men would tear us apart otherwise. I reached forward. He was just an arm's length away.

For a fraction of a second, I turned towards the sound of ripping fabric as the men outside the tent began to tear their way in. Frantically, I whirled back around to find Zhang. He was gone. No! We were so close. I let him get away. My anger and guilt seared me.

In front of me, I saw Ido fighting with a man in the rubble of what was once the raised platform. Loc was right behind me, holding off another man. I could not see Ari, Nikos, or Piet. There were too many men, all scrambling through the torn fabric to join the fight.

I charged at the nearest man, channeling all my anger and frustration into my attack. All was lost. We had come to negotiate peace, but now our disemboweled bodies will be delivered to the palace.

The man swung at me, narrowly missing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ido swing at a man that had come too close to me. I threw myself to the ground and kicked out my legs, feeling it connect hard against my opponent's muscles. Kygo will never learn of my love for Ido. I will never be with Ido.

The man fell on his back, his swords clattered to the ground. Ari had trained me well. Now he and everyone else would die because of me.

I lifted my dagger for the finishing blow. More men were coming at me. I could no longer see Ido. It did not matter anymore.

It was all over now. With all my strength, I thrust downwards.

My dagger stopped an inch before the man's chest. I could not kill him. I did not want to kill. I still could not forget the lifeless eyes of my first kill. He was just a soldier in the palace, blindly following orders. This was just a man in Zhang's fortress, blindly protecting his master. Why should my mistake take his life also?

"Lady Eona!" Loc's arm caught me around the waist, pulling me back and out of my reverie.

The dry ground below where I had just stood cracked open, and I watched in horror as the man whose life was in my hands fell into the earth, his scream ringing loudly in my ears. If Loc had not pulled me back, I would have fallen to the depths of hell with the man.

Around me, I could hear screams of terror fill the air as the men who had surrounded me fell to their deaths. Those who were closest to the widening gap ceased their fighting and stepped back in fear. No one dared to approach me, as if I were the one who had caused the splitting of the earth. Across the gap, I could see Piet and Ari, their swords still raised, but they were not moving. There was no sign of Nikos or Ido. I sent a prayer to the gods that they had not fallen into the chasm and for their safety.

A heavy sense of tension and power enveloped me in its hold. Familiar power. I looked up and saw the brilliant red glow of the Mirror Dragon. She gazed down at me, filling me with her cinnamon scent. With her was the Rat Dragon, swirling in sky in his blue magnificence. Our dragons. They had come to save us.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ahhh, so much to squeeze into this chapter!

I had decided from the beginning that their trip wouldn't work out, but it took me forever to come up with their escape plan (that's why I never mentioned it in the past chapters.. I didn't have a real idea until the last chapter or so, haha! ). I was literally sitting in a ball thinking, will that really happen if so and so does that? So hopefully, it didn't seem super forced to you.

I like it though... mainly because of the poisoned darts! Yah! I apologize if you think darts are cheesy, but I love them. I always really loved it when I watched old asian dramas and one of the characters used darts – and when I say darts, I mean (sewing/acupuncture) needle-like-darts, not the kind you use to play darts. They're so cool and stealthy! No one will ever know what hit them, but wuxia folks always had to be "honorable" and use swords, so it was no fun.

Thanks so much for reading everything so far! :D

-Katt433: Thanks! Do you think I spent too little time on Ido's struggle with power? D: I kind of played it off on Eona more, and then I also really just wanted to have her just trust him.

-Dragongirl423: Thank you :) I had Zhang's personality changed a lot as I wrote I think. To be honest, I kind of wanted him to be a likeable villain, but the more I wrote, the more impossible that seemed.

-ElizaX: Thank you :D Haha, more love to come! I have so many ideas...

-Little Bean: Yay! I read your comment and then went back to edit the chapter because I thought that my original portrayal of what Zhang was trying to offer them was too weak. I like this version a lot more D: So thanks, really!


	16. Chapter 15

My eyes were bound to the heavens as our dragons circled in the air, their massive bodies casting a dark shadow across the ground. Behind them, I could see the other dragons approaching. They were all coming to help us.

Why?

Despite my elation, I could not stop the sea of confusion that churned within my mind. I could not understand why the dragons were coming. They had no obligation to help us. There was no longer any connection between us, and there was never any bond between us and the other ten dragons. I knew the Mirror Dragon still remembered my own bond with her, but that alone was not enough to garner the appearance of all twelve dragons.

But that was not all that puzzled me. The dragons were using their powers for war. The dragons were agents of nurture and protection, not destruction. What were they doing? Why would they use their powers for death and destruction to save us? Perhaps our connection to the dragons had been stronger than both Ido and I ever knew.

Then fear struck me as I remembered the power of the ten bereft dragons. Even with their weakened powers, the ten dragons had destroyed an entire village. What would the powers of twelve renewed dragons do to the drought lands where we stood? The dragons would kill us all by trying to save us. Panic gripped at me and my body fell limp. Without Loc holding me up, I would have crumbled to the ground.

The sky was now glowing with the gleaming colors of the twelve dragons. I looked pass the shining green of the Tiger Dragon and the shimmering purple of the Ox Dragon, searching for a glimpse of the Mirror Dragon – my dragon. It did not take long. Her body was twice the size of the other dragons, and she glided above them all, watching me with her gentle eyes.

Immediately, I felt a calmness wash over me. This was their final thanks to us for what we had done for them. They were here to save us. They will not let us die. It was a promise. I smiled, hoping that my gratitude carried across the distance to reach the dragons in the sky.

I turned my attention back to the camp. Have they noticed the dragons? Piet and Ari had disappeared from my line of sight, but I could still see a line of men, peering over the still widening gap. They huddled together in small groups, speaking in hushed whispers as they wondered what could have caused a split in the earth so suddenly. Behind them, more of Zhang's men were running towards us, eager for battle.

No one else has seen the dragons. They will know of their presence soon.

I saw him then, standing in the distance, his figure still against the moving blurs of fighting men. Ido was looking up in the sky. He has seen the dragon too. Slowly, his head lowered and found me. There was so much joy in his face.

I grinned back. We were going to live.

As easily as it came, my happiness faltered as I saw a man lunged towards Ido with his swords raised. "Ido!" I screamed as I tried to run forward, but Loc's arm held me back.

"Lady Eona!" Loc cried, pulling me further away from Ido and the gap in the earth.

I could do nothing as I saw Ido turn too late. The sword cut into his arm drawing a bright red splatter of blood. Ido stumbled backwards, his swords clattered to the ground. The man lunged again. I heard the roar of the Rat Dragon over my own scream. The man was gone. A wide crack was in the ground where he had been a second ago.

Ido recovered quickly. Stooping to retrieve his swords, he ran towards me. Zhang's men fell over one another in their haste to move away from Ido in the same way they had moved away from me. He stopped abruptly at the gap in the earth between us. It was too wide to cross now.

"Ido!" I cried, pushing against Loc hold.

"Eona, no," Ido said, his face white with pain. I could see blood gushing from his wound.

Howling winds brought dark clouds bulging with heavy rain. Thunder deafened our ears and lightning blinded our sights. Men were looking to the sky, fear and awe quickly replacing the confusion in their faces. They had noticed the dragons at last. Some dropped their weapons and fell to their knees in reverence. Others looked around frantically for the source of the dragons' appearance. Their eyes settled on me and Ido, the last dragoneyes. I could see the madness merging with the fear in their eyes.

Ido's eyes found mines. He had seen the look in the men's eyes also. We knew what it meant.

For a moment, everything was still as we held each other's gaze. Then the rain began to fall and chaos erupted once again. Men ran in every direction, scrambling over one another in panic. Many ran to hide from the dragon's power. Those with madness in their eyes ran to end the power through death.

My death and Ido's death.

"Go," Ido yelled. "Go now! Take her away, Loc!"

"No," I screamed, helplessly watching Ido turn to fight the men who were advancing towards him, his wound splattering fresh blood on the ground around him. Loc arm tightened around my waist as he pulled me away, his other arm fought off the men who had come at me from our side of the gap.

"No!" I cried again, trying to fight against Loc.

"Lady Eona!" Loc yelled. "We need to go now! Lord Ido has the protection of the dragons. He will be safe."

Tears streaked down my face, melding with the raindrops that fell from the sky. I did not want to leave Ido, but I knew Loc was right. The dragons would protect Ido. The Mirror Dragon had ensured me of that promise and I had seen the Rat Dragon come forth to protect the man who it had once shared a bond with. I would only be in the way if I stayed behind.

With a final look at Ido through the hazy blur of thick rain and my own tears, I turned and followed Loc as he forged a path out of Zhang's camp.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I thought I had read something in the books about why the dragon's power should not be used for war (like why the covenant was put in place), but I couldn't find it. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please direct me! I read from my kindle and it has no page numbers, so if you know, please give me the chapter.

On another note, as I was searching through the book, I realized that Eona and Ido's hua link was not dragon power (although it was created by dragon power) so it might not have disappeared when her dragon powers went away… although I guess we'll never know if she could call it without her dragon powers, because it seems like she could meld their huas together by just entering the energy world – and we all know she can still enter the energy world... It would've been really fun to have kept that in play though, but too late now. If anyone else is going to write a alternate ending fanfic, use it! Use that info and then email me a link so I can read it! D:

Last thing - I'm going on vacation next week for about a month, so I (most likely) won't be able to update during that time. I'm going to try to squeeze in another chapter or two before I head out but just in case I don't, I just wanted to let you know I'll be back around mid April with more!

Thanks for reading!

- Little Bean: Whee, thanks! Mm, I don't think I'll be writing in Ido's POV anytime soon. I've considered going back to the book and writing certain parts of it in the other character's POV, but I don't think I could do it justice. Maybe another day :)

- dragongirl423: Thank you :D I couldn't write this without having the dragons appear at least once. They're such an integral part of the books. D:

- Katt423: Ahhh, I want to answer all your questions, but I can't. I don't even know the answer to some of them myself right now. haha. But thanks for being so invested and for reading!


End file.
